creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Long Story
|image = |Series = |Genre = Turn-Based RPG |Platform = PC, Xbox 360, Xbox 720, Nintendo Wii U, 3DS, PS3, PS4, PlayStation Vita, Smartphone Devices |Media = Direct download |Date = TBA |Developer = Lunatic Entertainment |Publisher = Lunatic Entertainment |Designer = Thor Steinbach |Music = Unspecified (CVTrax?) |Creator = Somarinoa |Version = |Reqs = }} Long Story is a game announced by Lunatic Entertainment in May of 2015. It is stated to be of an incredible size and scope, involving some 700+ characters total, including numerous playable, NPC, and boss characters. The game utilizes the Monster Space engine converted into a turn-based RPG. The game's name stems from taking 200+ hours to complete. The game allows the option to let friends on your contact list to drop in and out of your game at will. These other players can choose to set up their own party to complete quests on their own, or they can, if close enough to another player, allow themselves to be counted as that party and battle together; they will still act on their own outside of battle, unlike early Tales games. However, players cannot choose the same party members as those that have already been selected by other users, providing an interesting balance, forcing players to try out a number of the available characters and keep more than just their preferred party leveled up. Story Synopsis Chapter 1: Denki-gama The game opens up in a small, quaint village specializing both in agriculture and subsistence fishing, nestled between the Vista Foothills mountain range and the Bubbly Expanse ocean. Splashing fish and mewing chyka are the most common sights and sounds. The party are locals here, having been all born here and lived here their entire lives. The game's initial 7 tasks consist of various manual labor tasks expected of such a settlement. However, this does not remain true for long. Initial Tasks Task 1: Till Fields thumb|left|Woody Treefern dancing (idle animation) thumb|Woody Treefern boastfully chatting. The first task involves planting the season's harvest. This is relatively nonchalant, and involves first tilling the fields, then planting the seeds into the ground. Afterwards, they must go fetch water buckets and water the rows. Throughout this first task, the player is able to converse with an intelligent, perpetually pleased plant named Woody Treefern. Treefern will remind them of what tasks still need to be done, and can also be asked for hints. Task 2: Fish & Game With the fields properly tilled, the small group are informed that the fish are running, and therefore it is time to catch this season's slippery harvest. They are also given their first opportunity to hunt, and are tasked to boat out to Hunter's Cove, where the town of Denkigama catches their meat. In order to accomplish this task, they are sent with allowances to first purchase equipment to use for the hunt. With that, they can go climb into the rowboat to move out to the island. The seas are calm and there are no incidents along the way, making for an easy ride. After arriving at the island and mooring the boat, the party are tasked with finding their prey items, a few local species of deer- (unspecified) and bird-equivalents (Whifflebird) to sustain the town. The deer is a simple task of locating the meadow in the middle of the forest and getting into the game's first battle sequence, which is very simple. Once the deer has been slain, the player then must travel back to the boat to put the animal in it before hunting the more elusive Whifflebird.frame|A [[Whifflebird.]] To find it, the player must first check every screen of the island, at which point the bird will reveal itself. A goofy-looking creature, this ratite proves significantly more difficult to catch, and it will appear on every screen from then on out, either dashing back and forth or performing some sort of silly action like hiding in the bushes or dancing and squawking in the middle of the screen. To initiate battle with the Whifflebird, the party must make physical contact with the creature. However, it has a high tendency to flee battles, usually after the first strike is made upon it. Luckily, the more damage done to it the slower it gets due to becoming dazed and thus making it easier to catch. Also, if the player is unable to catch the bird within 5 minutes it will accidentally run into a tree and knock itself out, to cut down on frustration factor; however failing to catch the bird yourself will result in losing out on an Achievement. With both the deer-creature and the Whifflebird back at the boat, the party loads up and heads back to town. There isn't much time to waste however, and they are immediately asked to obtain the fishing net from the hut of Retari, the local fishing expert. Although the party tries to just take the net, he bursts out of his home and startles them. Apologizing, he informs them that today would be a good day for crabs, as well, and tells them to grab some traps while they are at it. He then proceeds to instruct the party on how to fish and set traps, and shoos them on their way back to the shoreline. However, once they reach the shore they are surprised to see Retari waiting for them. He informs them that he has changed his mind and thinks he should probably go with them on this endeavor, as the sea was looking "extra frothy today"; this gives the party their very first Guest, which will become a common feature throughout the rest of the game. First, the party must set out the fishing net. It is large and so they must attach one end to the shoreline's pulley system and the other to the aft of their rowboat before rowing a distance out and setting the line. Once the line is pulled taught, they then drop an anchor for it and Retari instructs them to continue on back to the waters of Hunter's Cove. Here they travel to specific spots, where Retari then has the boys toss out the crab traps. Once all traps are set out, he tells them that it is time to check the net. Fish have already filled the net, and so the party returns to shore and, with the rest of the townsfolk, haul in the net. At this point they have to catch the fish as they flop about randomly on the beach (making contact with the fish is enough to catch them) and then head back out to check the traps. The traps, too, are full already! Retari comments on how interesting this turn of events have been, as it usually takes longer to catch something. With the traps set back out, Retari notes incoming inclement weather and informs the party that they better head back home for now. On the way, the sea gets steadily more frothy, until the entire sea around the boat looks like a bubble bath. Retari acts cautiously and suspicious, and sure enough a massive crustacean emerges from the water, which the old fisherman refers to as his nemesis, his "Frothy Foe". This initiates the game's first boss battle, against the creature that is simply referred to as Frothy Foe. Luckily the party has Retari as their guest member, and thus it is quite a bit easier, as the boss can knock the party out. Eventually Frothy Foe is defeated and slips back beneath the waves and the party boat back to shore, no worse for wear. They then return the rest of the catches to the beach and decide to go inside to sleep off the incoming thunderstorm, as well as all the cuts and bruises they had obtained that day. Task 3: Unspecified Task 4: Missing Child Task 5: There's Been a Murder The fifth task played out in the game begins when the player(s) discover a lady lamenting at the town square's fountain. Investigating the situation reveals that she is the local bunny farm matron, and she has become very distraught as her flock has been mysteriously dying off—rather gruesomely, in fact—each night for the past few weeks. thumb|The guilty party, #47.She feels that she has nowhere left to turn, but the party volunteer to help her catch the culprit. After collecting several clues and encountering a number of close calls, the team discover that the culprit is none other than one of the matron's bunnies, an albino runt wearing socks on his ears and wielding a kitchen knife. Although he tries to attack the party, he is defeated and the proof is shown to the matron. She expresses shock and anguish to discover it was her once-beloved #47 that had committed these atrocious acts. Deeply troubled, she thanks the party and hands them a Lucky Rabbits Foot before sending them on their way. Task 6: Weed the Field The sixth task begins automatically the next morning, with the main character's father bursting into his bedroom, waking him up from a dead sleep. Groggy and confused, he listens to his father hurriedly explain away how the harvest has been infested with weeds and they must act immediately. Although he does not initially understand why this needs to occur immediately, he travels back to the garden anyhow and soon discovers that these are very aggressive weeds that he and his friends. Seeing their friend Woody Treefern greatly weakened, they learn that the weeds are leeching all of the nutrients out of the soil for themselves and that in order to not only save him but also save this year's harvest someone must fight to subdue the weeds. thumb|350px|The Overripe Gargleberry. In the end they fight the Overripe Gargleberry, a monstrous, severely overgrown berry bush that has gained an insatiable voracity for humanoid flesh. During combat, it has a weak spot, consisting of a uvula-like seed attached to the back of its throat that can be targeted separately from the main body. It is able to swallow a party member whole, giving them a timer similar to Death Status as it digests them. They can still attack and defend and will always hit the boss while swallowed, but the amount of damage they will do is minimal, as is the amount of damage that defense would otherwise mitigate being dealt to them. Critical hits while swallowed are rare, and will only happen at a base of 5% chance. When a character is swallowed, the Overripe Gargleberry's weak point is also unavailable to strike. The character will remain in the boss' mouth until either they run out of HP and faint, they deal a critical hit to the enemy, or enough damage is dealt to it on the outside, causing it to spit the character back out. Once the Overripe Gargleberry is slain the farm will be free from its tyranny, and the land will begin to return to its normal state. If Woody Treefern is spoken to again, he will reveal that it will still take some time for the land to return to normal, and he will remain wilted for the rest of the chapter, too weak still to stand tall. Task 7: War on Bugs The final task starts at the tail end of the next day, with the community noting the huge number of insects that have begun running amok through town, however as it is getting dark the town choose to rest up first before the endeavor. To investigate the party must shrink themselves down to insect size, but in order to do so they must first seek out a local hermetic witch and insult her so that she will place a shrinking curse upon them. Once minuscule, they can snoop into the arthropod agenda. They soon discover that there is an ongoing war between the various insect species, as stated by the arthropods inhabiting the witch's cabin, and the party offers their aid, hoping to end the battle prematurely before it damages the crops and structures of the community. This leads to them being given a ride back to town upon the back of a fly bomber, which takes them to the Ant Headquarters. Here the party ally with them and find that they are one of the two factions. They also learn that a group of devious insects are the instigators of the battles, led by the insane and energetic click beetle, Snapper. thumb|left|Snapper, insane leader of the insect coup The party learns that several missions must be completed in order to subdue the uprising, including reopening the supply lines and repairing damage done to the hive's structure. However, each of these tasks involve doing battle with one of Snapper's generals, including Diver and Backswimmer. Being successful in these tasks opens the Ant Army's chances of ending the feud and the party joins the engagement that takes them straight to their foe's fortress. Within the confines of this nest they face Snapper himself, and soundly defeat him. With Snapper defeated, the opposing insect force retreats and the Ant Army thanks the heroes, insisting that they will do everything they can to protect the town's crops. Once they have ended the feud, they must find a way to apologize to the witch and get back to normal size. Explosive Deal thumb|Barry Blaszcowicz, the traveling bomb salesman. After only a few days of these tasks, a commotion in the town square causes the party to investigate. As it turns out, a traveling salesman has just arrived: His name is Barry Blaszcowicz from the metropolis of Analogue City on the other side of the mountains, and he sells explosive devices for the "betterment of society". He states has come to Denki-gama in an attempt to peddle his wares, insisting that the use of his bombs could effectively quintuple productivity with little to no side effects other than "the sudden flash of pretty colors and the great feeling in your chest of a job well done". He tells the townsfolk that bombs could not only be used to quickly blast earth to till fallow ground and make it usable again but also could be used to quickly stun fish for easy and quick capture. A life of enjoyment could be theirs by simply purchasing his devices. The townsfolk are a bit uneasy about this aspect, as they rely on these industries to feed their families and simply survive. Undaunted, Blaszcowicz offers to perform a simple demonstration of his bombs' awesome power. He sets up both a farming and fishing test up to go off at the same time, again attempting to show how quickly all of their hard work could be done in a matter of hours, allowing them to kick back and relax for the rest of the day. However, seemingly in his excitement he somehow managed to mess up both demonstrations, and the farmland is converted into pock-filled ruts (though sure, still tilled) and the waters leave a large number of dead, not stunned, fish - far too many for the village to eat and not have anything go to waste. Angered at this disrespect, the elder chastises him and explains that the farmland would be unusable in its current state and that the fish population would take years to return to their normal levels. Although Blaszcowicz tries to defend his actions, he stammers and chokes. The townsfolk drive him out of town and try to begin rebuilding. Later that very same night however the salesman returns to the town under cover of darkness. Revealing himself to be a maniacal, vengeful soul, he quietly plants bombs all throughout the township. He detonates one early to wake the town, and reveals to them the situation they are now under. Most citizens are too scared to do anything about this, but the party and a few others actively seek out the bombs before it is too late. Unfortunately, although they are able to gather all of the devices successfully, nobody has any idea how to actually disarm a bomb. Fearing their town is still going to be leveled, one individual notices that they are all blinking and that they are remote detonation bombs, and not time bombs as initially assumed. The party rush through town to find the salesman and stop the threat at its source, but find that he has set up a small encampment outside of town. They confront him and try to get the remote device from him but he then reveals he is more than he seems, and that he has spent much of his life training in fencing. He then proceeds to parry many of the party's attacks, only failing to parry critical strikes until he tires, at which point he is unable to defend himself. He languishes that he shouldn't have put off training, and this weakness becomes his downfall. Defeated, he leaves the detonation device behind and flees with his life towards the foothills. The party decide that it is better for them to stop him now than to wait in town for his inevitable return. They pursue their foe. Chapter 2: Vista Foothills The party chase after Barry Blaszcowicz, and find themselves in the Vista Foothills which surround the secluded town of Denki-gama. However, they lose his trail. Forest of the Forsaken Not Out of the Woods Yet Snake in the Grass Chaos on Mt. Krumbel Although they had lost his trail for a short period and become lost in the woods, the party eventually locate their target, Barry Blaszcowicz, along Mt. Krumbel. Here Blaszcowicz has run into a local construction company, and using his power of words has convinced them to consider using his bombs to help carve the path towards societal progress. Although the party try and warn the construction workers that Blaszcowicz has no good intentions, the workers laugh in the party's face, chocking their tale up to "kid fancy". When the party continues to insist, they are escorted off the premises, being told that they are causing a commotion and that detonation will be under way that afternoon. The party is then forced to sneak around the construction site and stay out of sight while trying to reveal evidence of Blaszowicz's mania. They eventually find evidence in Blaszowicz's Journal, which they bring to the Supervisor. Unfortunately the detonation has already begun and even the supervisor cannot stop it now. The party watches anxiously as the wall of granite is detonated, and are shocked along with everyone else when the blast proves to be too intense, causing an earthquake that damages the construction equipment and buries the camp in rubble. When everybody comes to, the Supervisor has been gravely injured and can no longer speak up for the party. Confusion temporarily worms its way through the camp's ranks until Blaszowicz convinces them that there is likely a treasure trove of jewels buried below and that they will all be filthy stinking rich. Greed overtakes them and a survey team is hastily put together to delve into the depths. The party is again escorted off-site and a guard is posted who prevents their re-entry. Disheartened but not wanting to leave without bringing Blaszowicz to justice, they prepare a camp on a nearby ridge overlooking the demolition site. In the middle of the night the team is awakened by the screams and howls of frightened and injured men. Quickly steeling themselves they rush the camp again, only to find everybody there dead and monsters running amok. Blaszowicz however has survived by hiding in the watch tower along with the guard, and dons a bomb suit upon seeing the party. He declares the site as lost and insists the guard follow him into the caverns; when he does not, Blaszowicz locks him in the tower with a bomb, which detonates and kills the man. Blaszowicz flees down into the mountain tunnel system. ...and the Lords of the Underworld Entering the caverns under Mt. Krumbel, the party begin their search for Blaszowicz, fighting off numbers of Night Goblins and various aggressive fauna that has been disturbed by the detonation. Although they quickly locate and corner their fleeing foe, they are interrupted from exacting vengeance when the floor collapses beneath their feet, sending the party and the bombs salesman plummeting to the levels below. Stirring after an indeterminate time unconscious, the party witnesses some of the local rocks appear to shuffle, and then watch helplessly as the salesman is dragged slowly away from them. The party then black outs again, only to wake again hours later in a cell built out of stalactites and stalagmites. Looking around, they soon discover that they are in a makeshift prison, and are surrounded by various others of differing races: Prince Azrael the Drow, Skarsnik the Night Goblin, Wrigglepriest Angurwrithem the Matoda and his daughter Aerayt, and of course, Blaszowicz. Although Angurwrithem is too deeply entranced in his own religious prayers and Skarsnik is certainly a devious fiend, Aerayt is curious towards conversing with your kind. The elven prince is in seemingly more dire straits however—he is desperately trying to escape his cell in order to save his father, the King of the Drow, from being executed by their captors, the Dwarves. Azrael, in his desperation, informs the party that they should not be fooled by outward appearances, and that the Drow are a benevolent race, and that the Matoda are harmless as all they care about is the worship of the soil and giant worms; he states that his species are only imprisoned because they sit on a large gem vein as the seat of their throne that the Dwarves wish to consume, being lithovores, and that the Matoda are only imprisoned because the Dwarves have allied with the Kobolds, which predate upon their kind. Azrael then admits that the Night Goblins are fiendish, but in order for them all to escape death's door they would have to ally with Skarsnik out of necessity. Over the course of a few days, the party and the other prisoners work towards an escape, eventually pulling it off 5 days after the party was imprisoned. The party have a few options that will affect later portions of the game: *They can either help Angurwrithem summon the giant Rockborer Worms which will make him appreciate them later on but cause his daughter to greatly dislike them, or refuse to aid him, causing his ire towards the party but Aerayt's alliance. This will affect an entire subchapter later on. *When the prison break finally occurs, the party must make the choice to either release Blaszowicz from his cell as well to give him a fighting chance but that the alliance of convenience was over immediately following, or refuse to release him and leave him to his fate. Either way he will find a way out to be encountered later on, but it will change his following dialog during a later encounter with him. In the end, all of the prisoners make their escape, but the King is slain before the party and Azrael can get to him. Distraught, he escapes with the party to his kingdom, where he offers them sanctuary. Azrael broods over the course of the following day, but invites the party to witness his coronation as the new King of the Drow. With a heavy heart he openly thanks the party for their part in his escape, and after the ceremony he brings them to his throne for a private conversation. Here, he informs the party that despite the recent events, his people did not possess the strength to fight against the combined might of the Dwarf-Kobold Coalition. He asks our heroes if they would be willing to help strengthen the might of the Drow to better protect their citizens. This involves small raids against both the Kobold village and the Dwarf stronghold, building a wall to prevent possible raids by Night Goblins from deeper in the caverns, and finally finding out how to tame the local, super aggressive Biloids into a warmount for the Drow people. Once these tasks are finished, the party is then offered a chance to help the Drow make a push against the Dwarf Stronghold. They agree and storm the base they recently escaped from, ultimately bringing it down. Azrael then thanks them for their aid, and asks if there is anything he can do for them. They inform him that they are still seeking the Bomb Salesman, and he sends his scouts out, who come back later on to inform the party which direction to focus their search. Although the group are offered permanent sanctuary within the Drow territory, they respectfully decline and move on their way with Azrael's apparent blessing. After much searching in the dark, the party find Blaszowicz again, who has gotten himself cornered. Though they ask him to surrender he refuses and attacks. Nearly defeated, he pulls out his largest bomb yet, one that he can barely even hold without collapsing. He cries out that this is Game Over but the party succeeds in knocking him unconscious before he can work up the strength to heave the giant bomb at them. Crushed under the bomb he is unable to flee as the bomb's fuse runs low. The party however are able to hide deeper in the caverns, and the explosion causes the tunnels to begin to cave in. Luckily for the party, this detonation has opened another path through the mountain (and also appears to have killed Blaszowicz as well). Feeling their job is done but unable to directly return to Denkigama, the party make their way down the mountainside towards the awaiting Analogue City. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Original Games Chapter 3: Analogue City Hostage Situation Arriving in the sprawling Analogue City, the party are in awe as none of them have seen a real city before. Analogue City is a settlement built and maintained by the Loranche, vibrantly-haired, magically-inclined near-humans, utilizing a mysterious power source known as "psychocite". Before long, they come across a homeless vagrant named Reynold Deponijia who asks them for a hand-out; whether they say yes or no to him, he explains to the party that in order to buy anything in the town, they are going to need a pscyhotronic currency card which they could obtain simply by opening a bank account, and so they travel to a nearby one to set themselves up. thumb|The Eugenics scientist The bank at this time is empty and they can immediately speak to a teller about opening an account; she asks where they work and they tell her they do not. She then informs them that they need a job to get an account, and so they must leave the bank and seek out an occupation. If the party returns to Deponijia, he will suggest that maybe one of the science research & development companies may be able to help them out, and marks them on the party's city map. They eventually discover that a eugenics scientist is looking for assistants, and gladly lets them be employed by him when he learns of their desire to have a bank account. The party are then able to return to the bank to open an account. Upon opening the door they realize the line is fairly line and they are forced to stand in it and wait. Within a few minutes, two intimidating looking individuals crash through the door and window respectively, announcing that the bank is being robbed. One of these two robbers, Mothball, flutters into the civilian line and begins taking their personal items while the other, Mobster Moth, moves to the teller windows and demands the safe be opened. Everyone involved is panicked with the exception of the robbers themselves... and the party. Not about to stand aside and watch this happen, they step forward and challenge Mothball, and he prepares to fight them. In battle he throws old-style grenades, and proves that he is immune to any Earth-based attacks due to his powered flight capability. Despite these he is soundly defeated. Though injured, his partner Mobster Moth distracts the party by firing upon them and Mothball manages to escape with the money, though not without leaving a trail behind. Not about to leave the bank empty-handed however, the party then tries to open a bank account despite the events that had just unfolded. Flustered but thankful, they immediately honor their request and even waive the normal fee. The party then quickly discuss that the bombs Mothball used were suspiciously similar to those used by Barry Blazcowicz and choose to follow the trail of money, hoping to find the source of this problem. The trail leads them halfway across the city before it suddenly ends -- at the gate leading into the basement of to the local power company headquarters. Unable to proceed further, the gang are forced to abandon their chase and bide their time. Among Thieves They return to the Eugenics building instead, figuring that as a scientist, their new benefactor might be able to shed some light on the situation. He does, and states that the company is run by a group of reprehensible old men which support a bomb manufacturing company as one of its many, many subsidiaries. The doctor expresses annoyance that all that these "old fogies" care about is money; the doctor says that they ought to be seeking the betterment of Diakatan instead of simply lining their pockets. He then sends them on a couple of fetch quests, collecting animals during which the party learn rumors of a local thieves guild. Thinking that the two robbers might be members and that finding them may lead them to solving the root of their problem with Blazcowicz, they decide that they need to figure out how to join this "guild". Their benefactor turns them over to his beautiful colleague, a young female doctor. She informs them that her last boyfriend was in fact a member of the Thieves Guild before his arrest, at which point she broke ties with him. She tells the party that she learned of how to get the Guild's attention: To simply steal a object of some significance. She then informs the party that she actually is currently doing research in Fungal Studies, in an attempt to better understand the incredibly poisonous Fungiferous Forest to help prevent it from spreading globally. As such, she suggests that they can kill two birds with one stone by stealing the Luminrod specimen from a rival laboratory which she tells them is heavily rumored to be in the pockets of the foe they are currently in pursuit of. The party is then told to go downstairs and have passes created to make them appear as VIPs for a tour of this rival group. Following this they travel via monorail to this other lab and join a tour group. They learn the basics of the fungal biome, including the dangers of breathing the air within it, the ecosystem, methods -- albeit flawed -- to survive for temporarily in the forest, and some information on the local sapients, the Shrumites and the Goblins. At this point the party has an opportunity to slip away, and after some initial free entry into some areas due to their VIP passes, they must soon participate in a stealth minigame to sneak past security and into actual laboratories themselves. Here they find the Luminrod Specimen, but before taking it they are stopped by a man named Casimiro Cabral, who tells them that he is also there for the specimen. A miniboss battle ensues, and once the party has defeated him he hits them with a taser, stunning them long enough for him to make his escape with the specimen tucked under his arm. However, the loud noise that his rocket pack makes alerts security to his presence, and they chase after Cabral. This gives the party the perfect opportunity to slip away unnoticed. During their escape they come across the security pursuing Cabral a few times, and the final time they watch as security dog piles on him, causing him to drop the specimen - seeing an opportunity again the party claims the Luminrod Specimen as their own and flee. Immediately after this Cabral uses his rocket pack to blast his foes off of him and seeing that the specimen has disappeared he cries out in frustration before leaving as well. The party make it out of the labs but find the monorail shut down due to the security breach. They instead follow beneath it, using its shadow to lead them back to the labs of their benefactor. Along the way they are forced to fight a number of aggressive homeless people and muggers as well as some monsters. About halfway home, the party are stopped by a small band of teenage bikers on their psychocycles, who pester and tease them, obviously acting tough. Before the encounter can get too out of hand however, one member speaks up and stops the others, apparently their ring leader. He then spits on the sidewalk and orders you to keep walking. Eventually they make it back and hand over the Luminrod Specimen to the lady doctor. She thanks them and tells them that she has already heard about the robbery, stating that the party should probably go find a place to rest. They then travel to a hotel located downtown, and they are woken up in the middle of the night by a mysterious individual. He tells them that he has heard of their actions and that he is impressed at how successful they were in escaping without alerting the security to their own presence, using the foolish smuggler Cabral as a patsy. He tells them that their presence has been requested and gives them information on how and where to meet them. He then tells them to get some rest and leaves. The party do as they are told, and the following night they travel through the undercity until they come across dead end alleyway. Before they can leave they accidentally activate a hidden panel which causes the wall to slide open, revealing a secret passageway. Entering it they find that the alleyway continues onward into a maze; upon finding their way through the come across the end of the strange alleyway, with an unmarked door in front of them. Knocking on the door they are greeted and allowed to enter, where they discover the Thieves Guild of Analogue City. Here they are surrounded by a number of the local thieves: the Humans Adelaide Cooper, Burpina Smellyfootini, Captain Steinbach, Carnivorous Moth, Cedric Black, Fartham and Pukerheim Smellyfootini, and Vincenzo Boiardi; the Mutants Lava, Magma, and Pencil Neck; the Elves Elyssia, Puupria, and Gwagg; and the Mohms Hogman and Booboy (yeah, he needs a name change). They are told that to join the Thieves Guild there are initiation rites, which consists of a significant mission. They are told that if they wish to join the Guild, they must travel to one of the coastal caers and steal back a lost item. The party accepts and prepares to leave the metropolis. Taking Care of Caer Draer As part of their initiation rites into Analogue City's infamous Thieves Guild, the party is tasked with obtaining a lost magical item from within the walls of Caer Draer, a decimated walled fortress along the coastline of this nation, Mainland. Draer had been lost to the great lich Mordecai's forces some years earlier and it now remained in disrepair with a massive number of Goblins inhabiting it. The item in question is none other than Fort Commander Reginald Bingbong's Eternal Flask, a magical artifact that never runs out of booze. While the fort commander was now long dead, the flask would fetch a great price amongst Analogue City's higher-ups, assuming of course the thieves did not wish to simply keep it for themselves. The party must then leave Analogue City for the first time since their arrival there, traveling across the Melodic Prairie, where the local grass-equivalents, the flutegrass, sing softly in the perpetual breeze rolling softly in from the coast (the area theme is meant to represent the flutegrass' tune). Several creatures can be fought out here in the prairie to raise character levels, although it will prove mostly unnecessary once inside Caer Draer itself, where no random battles occur. Even so, a smart player will seek random encounters until they come across a Squawklegger, a deer-like bird-equivalent that will drop the Squawklegger Meat item; the first one dropped will become a Key Item instead of a regular one and cannot be used normally. Arriving at the dilapidated husk of the backside of Draer, the party can hear the ruckus of what is likely thousands of Goblins partying inside. Not wishing to enter an early grave, they choose to bed down and attempt entry after nightfall. They will cook the Squawklegger Meat key item over the fire to turn it into a Squawklegger Steak, and the players can cook other food into new varieties as usual during this time as well; special scenes may also occur around the campfire depending upon whom is currently in the party, including certain characters elaborating more on their own backstories and others potentially discussing possible entries into the fortress with most of them getting shot down for various reasons. By nightfall, the party packs up their camp and returns to the walls of Draer. A small window has been made from knocked out bricks in the wall. The player can choose to squeeze one character in at a time, but must avoid the patrols along the outer perimeter; characters already inside the fort are unable to participate in any battle against guards. Instead, the player can enter through a gate, where the Goblin guard has fallen asleep. However, there are also two Gobblas - a Goblins' answer to hound dogs - at the gate as well. These Gobblas will grumble at you and will attack if you get too close, but a wise player who has collected the Squawklegger Steak item can hand it over here to the Gobblas, who will then be too busy fighting over the steak to pay you anymore attention, and you can then sneak past. The player can perform a coup de grâce on the Goblin Guard for extra items, though no experience will be rewarded in doing so. Unique to this mission, all fighting in the fort is optional, though the game focuses on trying to make it through the area without battling any of the Goblins - attacking any in a fashion that does not kill them in the first attack will alert the town, and battles with Goblins will be nearly non-stop from then on out until 100 are dead, unless they can find a hiding place and wait for the area's "ruckus gauge" to diminish back to zero, at which point the Goblins will stop looking for the player's characters and return to their previous activities. Obviously for this point in the game, this is a poor choice to make. thumb|Goorjian the Hiccup As the player sneaks through the town they can eavesdrop both purposefully and inadvertently upon various Goblins, some of which reveals hints to where Fort Commander Reginald Bingbong's Eternal Flask is located (others include lore and simple jokes). The player will eventually find the Eternal Flask in the possession of the fort's "master of drinkemonies", Goorjian the Hiccup. The player has a few options on the table for how to deal with this situation: #Wait for a slightly-extended period of time while hiding in the shadows, until Goorjian drinks himself into a coma and all other nearby Goblins also leave or pass out. At this point your party can sneak up and play a minigame where you can pick his pocket while trying not to wake him. #You can again wait for him to pass out and perform a coup de grâce. However, while this will get the player the Eternal Flask quicker, he will return later in the game, still alive and looking for vengeance for his forcefully-gained sobriety. #You can simply attack the local Goblins, and fight in a mid-boss battle with Goorjian and a few Goblins (which will be replaced every time one is slain). Afterwards, the other Goblins will begin to chase after the characters, forcing them to race out of the fort before they are killed. With the Eternal Flask stolen, the party returns to Analogue City's undercity and into the Thieves Guild. Greatly pleased with your process, your party are welcomed as full-fledged members of the guild. An Unexpected Detour However, upon leaving the decimated coastal fort and beginning the journey home, the party find themselves stopped abruptly by a massive herd of Drinkers, a species of migratory animal that travels between watering holes. Although these herds may count anywhere between 50 and 5,000,000 individuals, it seems like you might be looking at one of the larger sized herds. Groaning in frustration you are forced to take a detour to get back to the sprawling metropolis. Interestingly on the journey back, the road way itself seems to be safe from random encounters, but walking off this path you can battle monsters and level up. Although there are no Save Points in this area, there are rest stops occasionally where you can refill your HP/MP and take a little breather. In one location you will run across a band of thieves looting an overturned and abandoned cart; to avoid them you simply have to walk off the path and keep the bushes lining the side of the road between you and them, otherwise they will attempt to mug you. If you choose to confront them or are seen, your party will reveal that they recognize these highwaymen, who will remove their hoods to reveal that they are in fact the Smellyfootini family: Fartham and his two children, Pukerheim and Burpina. They will chuckle and state that they will not show mercy to you even if you are possible recruits into the Guild, as you have not officially become members yet. They will then take up arms and you will be forced into a miniboss battle against the troupe. Although they will not kill you should you lose the fight with them, they will steal every item in your inventory, including your Key Items such as the Eternal Flask and your current equipment. Should this be the case you will need to follow the dirt path they scurry down and then explore a fairly large but relatively safe area to find their shack and wait for them to leave again to steal your items back. Eventually you come across a town, where you may rest and save your progress if you like. The town is relatively low-key and does not seem to be important to the game at large, and while its citizens have interesting things to say, you eventually will want to leave. Even so, some suspicious activities seem to be hinted at around the area: One example is several people possessing explosives for otherwise no reason, and another being a makeshift surgical shop where the doctor states that he recently had a patient that was missing limbs that he had to aid. However upon trying to leave town, you are stopped by a familiar face: Barry Blaszcowicz. He announces his disdain for the party and reveals that he suffered grievous injuries after his battle with you, now possessing cybernetic enhancements replacing a lost arm and leg. He chuckles and says informs the party that his mortal wounds are a blessing in disguise as now he has the strength to get his revenge upon you, and that Mahahoppaloppakettle must be drunk and smiling upon him to douse him such luck as to have him show up virtually in his lap. Another boss battle against him ensues and he is once again defeated. Angered he attempts to pursue to party but his damaged implants short circuit and knock him out. The townsfolk, having seen the fight, tells the party that they will take care of the bomb salesman by throwing him in their jail. Satisfied, the party continue on. Eventually they reach Analogue City and return to the Thieves Guild, where they give the Guild the Eternal Flask. Greatly pleased with your process, your party are welcomed as full-fledged members of the guild. The Case of the Pilfered Painting Now inducted into the Thieves Guild, the party can and should talk to the NPCs therein. While again not every member of the Guild is currently there, each one that is (Adelaide Cooper, Booboy, Carnivorous Moth, Cedric Black, Elyssia Azuregaze, Gwagg Bloodriver, Hogman, Lava & Magma, and Vincenzo Boiardi) will speak to the party openly, some being happy to have you among them and others appearing rather stand-offish. As the party turns to leave and return to the city proper, they will find themselves stopped by Adelaide just outside the door. She will reveal that she respects your party's talents, and then will state that she is a thief with honor. As such, she will reveal to him one of her contacts, a wealthy nobleman living in the high-class district. She tells them that he has asked her to put feelers out to find talented individuals to help him with some business, and since she cannot possibly do all of the missions he requests on her own, she figures your party might want to benefit as well. She also mentions it will put your name out there among the Thieves and really help build a reputation with them quickly. The party accepts and she will lead them to his condominium via slipping off quickly and then standing along the paths that will lead them in the right direction; as such they must keep an eye out for her as she will usually stand in the shadows. When the party reaches the high-class district, Adelaide ducks down the first alley they come across and when the party follows her, they find her retrieving clothing from a duffel bag. She informs the party to put them on to appear upper-class and not out of place in the area, and that the group can then travel freely together. Once dressed they continue into the district and various members of the party reveal their fascination with the levels of technology in the area, greater than even the tech found in the surrounding districts. Adelaide leads them to a well-dressed manservant named Luciano, who then leads them to a small, hovering panel. The crew board this and it flies up into the sky and straight towards the nobleman's penthouse suite. Upon arrival, they are greeted by Cyor Tec, wealthy philanthropist and nobleman last in the line of once-great Tec family. He leads them on a short tour of his home, where most of the objects that ought to be on display are seen to be barren. When asked about it, he reveals that this was why he has brought you to his home: He seeks various artifacts that once belonged to him and his ancestors, and that he feels once again belong in Tec Family hands. He compliments Adelaide, telling the party that many of the objects that are currently on display were items that she has already procured for him. He then leads them back to the den and informs the party that the first artifact that he is looking to recover a priceless painting of the first Tec, a woman whose beauty and grace were so renowned that others have craved possessing the portrait. He then reveals that the thief is none other than the president and CEO of Stenner City Electric Company—the party's rival and the company that Blaszcowicz appears to have been working for. The party agrees and he tells them to please hurry. They do so and Luciano takes them back down to the streets below, where the party and Adelaide all return to the alley and retrieve their original clothes from the duffel bag left there. The two then go separate ways when she reveals she has a mission of her own to pull off, but she wishes them luck on their mission. The group are then left to their own devices on returning to the business district, although the easiest route is to simply take the monorail there. They are busy looking for a way into the building and eventually find a roundabout way into the building after hours when they strike a deal with Louhen Rehale, the mail room attendant who has become disenfranchised after his good suggestion ideas were stolen by the company heads and he was banished to the mail room forever to keep him quiet about it. Once inside, they must sneak through all 50 levels of the building; most levels can be ignored completely although items may be found strewn about them. The party eventually reach the upper floors and come across the CEO's office, but find it guarded by a grand total of five guards. They must distract these guards before slipping into the office, where the painting is said to be located. Upon entering the office they realize the extravagance that went into building this area, proving how much money these heads are earning and wasting when he finds a reception desk and a long, almost blindingly white hallway that actually leads to the office chamber, itself. They enter this final room but are shocked when they find that the CEO has been assassinated; investigating the body reveals that the body is "still warm, but not breathing" and that the blood is still very much wet, revealing the assassination to have happened within the last few minutes. Deep claw marks can be found all over his body, as well. Although nervous as to the nature of what they have come across, they decide it is best to steal the portrait anyhow, as this would most certainly be the best moment in which to do so. With that they walk up behind the dead CEO and find a secret panel. Pulling this reveals a room behind him which they enter, finding the painting. They prepare to take it off the wall but are encountered by a mysterious individual who calls himself Raccoon. He first announces his disgust for the heroes, believing them to have killed the CEO, and ignores their pleas of innocence. Instead he gives the party an ultimatum: hand over the painting or face the consequences. When they refuse, a boss battle activates. Raccoon is extremely agile and hitting him with any attack is going to be particularly difficult; luckily his HP suffers to balance this out. The party eventually defeat him but he uses small stun pellets to incapacitate the party and makes off with the painting anyway, leaving them to have to pursue him. Raccoon proves to be a master of parkour, and easily out maneuvers the party. In fact, if it were not for the fact that he enjoys the chase he would lose them quite quickly. Instead he leads them up onto the rooftops and leaps across several before coming to a dead end. He appears to have his back to the wall and waits for your party to catch up, at which point he gives a humblebrag speech and congratulates the party for catching him... right before stepping back off the roof and plummeting to the ground below. The party rushes to the edge to see where he has gone but he has already disappeared. They realize that they will have to find out who the masked man really was if they ever hope to get the portrait back. This leads to an investigative subplot, where the party can reveal clues about all Human and Loranche characters found in Analogue City thus far to try and figure out who the culprit is. Monstrous characters such as Mothball and Mobster Moth are automatically excluded because they are obviously not the guilty party in this case. Luckily, the game is nice to the player and allows the various characters to be investigated in any order—this allows a player to either get lucky and find the culprit early or if they have beaten the game before and already know who they are looking for, they can cut the subplot short. Eventually the party will enter the undercity on their quest to locate their foe and will meet up with the four bikers again, this time hanging out outside of the local, albeit dilapidated, school. The bikers seem wholly uninterested in the party's investigation and they all part ways, leaving the party to find them all one at a time to investigate them. Although three of them are revealed to be guilty of other crimes but not this one in particular, they eventually will go to Michael Procyon's house and upon exploring it, find a covered image on the wall. Removing the makeshift curtain they discover that it is the portrait—Michael Procyon is Raccoon. He soon arrives and they are forced to fight him and incapacitate him to take the painting before fleeing. He then jumps on his psychocycle and gives chase, and the party must once more participate in a minigame: This time they are riding in the back of a freight truck to escape Procyon, and must wheel out various items to try and get away from him. Four buttons coincide with four different items that all react differently when thrown, and each time the items make contact with Procyon's cycle he is knocked back some distance—the harder it is to hit him with an item the further it pushes him back. The goal is to push him off the screen to escape. Once they get away they must leap from the freighter to avoid being caught, which will drop their HP temporarily but significantly. Luckily there will be no random battles here and you will be fine. The party return to Cyor Tec and hand him the painting (which they have somehow succeeded in keeping undamaged). He is very pleased to see this and gives the party a chunk of money before sending them on their way, telling them that he will keep in contact with them. The party returns to the business district where they are confronted by a battered and bruised Michael, who seems to have crashed as his bike has also been damaged and is smoking heavily as well as coughing and sputtering. Before he can prepare to battle the party again however a dart shoots out and strikes him in the neck, knocking him out. The party is left surprised while a mysterious figure leaps down from the rafters and kidnaps Procyon, leaping back into the sky. The party, dumbfounded as to what just happened are unsure what to do and ultimately decide to return to his makeshift gang and let them know the circumstances in case they can reveal who the kidnapper may be. Returning to the Undercity the find the remaining bikers and inform them as to what has just occurred, telling them that not only is their friend a cat burglar but also that he has just been kidnapped. However the three bikers simply laugh at them and blow them off, afterwards ignoring them. With nothing else to do about it, the party simply leave. Mad Science Hard Reset Chapter 4: Romero Town Roads Run Amok It's A Zoo Out There A Bunch of Psychopaths Solution Temporary Undeath Row With the defeat of The Solution, the Solutionaries thank the party for their help and offer to take them out of the town in an armored vehicle, though they state that it will be dangerous as most of the undead can be found in that area but that it seems to be the only way left out of town. The party have little choice but to accept this offer and they help prepare to head downtown. A convoy leaves and successfully pushes past a horde of zombies, but upon nearing the local prison they are stopped by the sheer numbers of zombies crowding the streets. Finding themselves trapped they must crawl out of a panel in the roof and discover that they can leap across the prison buses in the area to the prison itself in hopes of regrouping. The party does so one at a time and are followed by two of the Solutionaries as well, but they are all shocked when explosions crack the armored vehicles windows open and they are invaded. Screams are heard and the survivors use the distraction to get into the prison more safely. Once inside they discuss what could have caused the explosions and openly wonder if other survivors may have attacked them. The Solutionaries set up a makeshift headquarters in the abandoned central control room while the better-equipped party continue through the prison to try and find a better way out. Along the way they fight several clusters of undead and discover an prisoner who has survived the jail break named Lacey, and she helps them find evidence of what had happened here including that the jail cells were all opened prior to its being abandoned; they eventually make their way through Solitary Confinement and into Death Row. Here they discover that the "row" has not been opened like the rest of the prison and that they were instead entirely abandoned to their fates. Of the 14 cells they discover a number of inmates who have committed suicide, one who has cannibalized the inmate in the cell next to him but does not appear to have actually become a zombie, a few who have become undead through unspecified circumstances, a gibbering mad man, and three seemingly still sane survivors named Billy Steve, Joseph Coyote, and Jared Pennington Wrightsworth III. The Antithesis of All We Ever Believed Chapter 5: Return to Analogue Analogue Riots Chapter 6: Much Darkness Ahead (Stormhand) The Spider's Domain (Loren Forest) Unwelcome Arrival in Stormhand Bogged Down in Myrebog Suspicions Arise Moon Over Lycansylvania Storming Stormhand (Coup d'état!!) Chapter 7: Evercold Mountains Chapter 8: Whisper While trying to locate the mysterious coastal town of Whisper, they are forced to traverse the dangerous mountainous forest region of the Urvonda range. Lost, the party must figure out that the closer they get to town the heavier the mist gets. Whisper is an old coal mining town that has been mostly abandoned. First they must pass an abandoned car and then the welcome sign. After a pass through an old graveyard the party finally arrive in the city limits. Delicatessen Lucky, they find that the lights are on at a local delicatessen called the Famished Burger. Looking for information and directions around town to complete their tasks, they discover that there is only one employee on-shift at the moment, a young man wearing the deli's mascot named Sabbath. Sabbath is not exactly enthused about wearing a huge burger costume, but he sees opportunity in the party's arrival and confides in them that he hates his job. After expressing his desire to return to the days of a promising future when he was the captain of a local rugby team. He convinces the party to do a trio of menial quests for him. Each time the party returns to Sabbath, his personality feels colder, more distant. However the party continues to aid him. After bringing him three items, he warns them of an "incoming storm" and flees into the deli. Immediately following this the area suddenly experiences a flash and the entire area transmogrifies into a horrific iteration made of living flesh. The party is shocked to its core despite their experiences with the undead hordes in Romero Town and must take a moment to recover from the experience. Afterwards, seemingly trapped in the deli itself leaves them little choice but to attempt and locate an exit, forcing them to make their way deep into the Otherworldly Deli until ultimately reaching the kitchen. In the deli's kitchen, the party regroups with Sabbath, now preparing a meal and speaking cryptically. Trying to find a way out of the room, it dawns on them that the meal being prepared before them is made with the remains of the rest of the Famished Burger's staff! Again shocked, Sabbath realizes they have figured it out and acknowledges what the meal is made out of and explains why he killed them as well as how he has been feeding the store's patrons this concoction for some time. The party understandably expresses their displeasure at this news (however, should Serenity be in the party at the time, she will express some minor level of amusement over the situation). This finalizes Sabbath's view over the party and he grows fully detached from reality and, upset, he reveals that he has in fact made a pact with the Gods of Delicious Meats to reclaim his once overflowing potential. thumb|Sabbath after his transformation into the... strange... Captain Sab. With this, Sabbath himself suddenly transforms too, taking on a demonic yet strange looking form. He announces that he will only answer to "Captain Sab" from now on before levitating on awkward, boneless wings. He then summons six burgers to guard him in combat and keeps himself resupplied from his "meat stock". Luckily, the party are able to kill him despite his "potential", and Famished Burger returns to its true state. The party discover that it actually has blood smeared everywhere and the entire establishment is dilapidated and far worse for wear. At that exact moment however, a food inspector walks in and cries out in shock at the sight. He recovers quickly however and immediately announces that he is shutting the delicatessen down due to its insurmountable list of health code violations. He then turns to the party and sternly informs them to leave before ushering them out and locking the door behind them. Finding Alice God Eraser Where Is Your God Now? Chapter 9: An Ocean Apart (Ley Ocean) Privateers & Pirates Washed Ashore The Underwater World The Island of Dr. BG Off the Coasts of Illustra Chapter 10: Sonna Rainforest Guerrilla Warfare Kraven Temple Chapter 11: Bad Luck in the Badlands A Lost Kingdom Fungal Jungle Discovering Myrjlon Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Original Games Chapter 12: Big City Wrestlevania Rampant Gang Wars HEAT Sinks No Sign of Heroes (Scarfers!!) Chapter 13: TBA Chapter 14: Planet Invasion Gohd Vengeance Scourge Invasion Razing of Big City Chapter 15: Above & Beyond Terran-Gohd War With Big City utterly decimated by the attacks of both the Gohd Raiders and the Crux space pirates immediately following, the government sends out a request seeking all of the most powerful citizens across the planet to form an army to travel into space and take the fight to the enemy. With the heroes -- and even some villains -- of the planet gathered together and sworn to protect the planet, the governments of the world officially declare war upon the Gohd. The governments then reveal that they have been in contact with an alien race known as the Voiasenso, who indicate their disappointment in the actions of the Gohd, and offer a hand in uplifting the species to interstellar capabilities, though they state that they will not be able to help them do battle with their enemies directly. With the Voiasenso's help, battle cruisers are quickly constructed and crewed to capacity. Much to the party's shock and embarrassment, despite being great heroes they are assigned to a scientific vessel called the StarGazer. With everyone assigned, they travel into space to face the Gohd. The party are tasked with about 11 small missions aboard the StarGazer before the crew travel to the deck and overhear the report that all battlecruisers have been destroyed in combat with their foes. The captain quickly orders them off the deck and bewildered, they return to their cabins to ponder what it is that they have just bore witness to. Soon after the party all meet up at one of their cabins, and not long after the captain surprises them by showing up as well. He informs the party that what they heard was true and he now has no choice but to inform the crew that they have lost the war. One of the party asks if there is something that can be done, and he tells them that their lead science officer has informed them that their only course of action is to retrofit the science vessel with weaponry to convert it into a secret weapon of sorts. He is unsure it will work and decides to have a democratic vote on the matter. The party decides that this the only real course of action, and go through the various minor missions to convince some major players on the ship to vote to retrofit the vessel, with the knowledge that they will then convince others themselves. After convincing everyone, the vote occurs and the ship is then taken to a Voiasenso starbase, where they convert the starship. The ship then must travel to a Gohd colony world where they battle several more Gohd. They realize that the aliens are too powerful to fight like this, but scientists alert the crew that they have unlocked some of the deepest genes of man, and they reveal the Powertapper, a device that permanently transforms the wielder into a more powerful state by unlocking the DNA of an ancient human ancestor. They perform this on the Tsukino sisters -- Shiike, Romiko, and Oki, who then become Guest characters during a number of more quests that take the party and the ship closer and closer to the Gohd homeworld. With the powertapped psininja sisters, the crew successfully defeat the Gohd and they begrudgingly surrender. Government Sanctioned Sanctuary Civil Crisis on Ailosis The Scourge Returns Stranded on Vuunega The Fall of Kalindra TBA A Conquest of Galaxies Desolate Dunes of Falphurrn What a Mess on Omess Necrusk Mission Bounty Hunter Convention Freedom from Zolacia Crux of the Problem List of in-game items Key Items *Dragon Egg *Luminrod Specimen *Reginald Bingbong's Eternal Flask *Succulent Squawklegger Meat *Squawklegger Steak Usable Items *Fertility Rose *'Spawn-B-Gon:' Prevents random battles for 50 steps. *'Wolfsbane:' Instantly KO werewolves. Inflict others with Prolonged Death status ailment. Restorative Items *'Heavenly Pear:' Fully restores HP. List of playable characters Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Original Games List of boss characters Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Original Games List of NPCs Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Original Games